Secrets and stuff
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: Two new operatives.14 and 87, join Sector V. And soon after something horrible happens. Who did it? Was it one of the new girls...or someone on the team? Bad summary, and it might change. Couples haven't been chosen yet. This thing has a kind of dramatic


Mushi: My stories need to improve! And I think this one is pretty good...Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters. Mr.Warburton does.

Story description: Two new girls, Numbuhs 14 and 87, join sector V, and the same day something terrible happens. Was it one of the girls? Or someone from their own team? Or maybe it was no one at all...

Another disclaimer: Numbuhs 14 and 87 belong to me, so please don't se them without my permission.

**Memories**

"Send Numbuhs 14 and 87 in here now!" Numbuh 86 commanded.

The two girls entered the room and saluted the decommissioning officer, who was looking pretty angry.

" I just received a call from Sector A, telling me about how you ruined the mission....again! Can you explain this, you two?!" Numbuh 86 said as she crossed her arms and stared at them expectantly. " And make it quick, or you'll be sure to be booted out of the Kids Next Door this time."

Numbuh 87 coughed and glared at 14, who gulped and stepped forward.

" You see, it was all a big misunderstanding really." Raven, a.k.a Numbuh 14, said with a nervous laugh.

" And just _how_ was it a misunderstanding?! You blew up one of the finest ships we had!"

" Ummm...well...." Raven rubbed her arm and stared at the ground. " I....I mean we, ummm...."

" Enough!" 86 screamed, making 87 and 14 jump. " This is your last warning! I'm tired of having to transfer you from sector to sector! First it was Sector B, then Sector Z-"

" Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Numbuh 87 said. " Where are we going this time?"

" Sector V." she said, pushing a button and sending the girls through a trap door and into a KND spaceship. Before they could get seated or even stand up for that matter, Numbuh 86 had launched them toward Earth. They screamed as Ohio came into view, closer and closer each second, until they crashed into a tree. A treehouse actually.

They were sent halfway across the room, and everything was spinning. They could barely even make out the five operatives looking down at them.

" Are you okay?!" Numbuh 87 heard a voice ask her. She looked around wildly, trying to get her vision right. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her up, but she immediately fell on her face.

" Numbuh 3, take these girls to the medical center, quickly!" they heard someone say in a British accent.

To Raven, everything started blurring and soon it was all black. She could only make out a couple of faint noises around her, much like the sound of frantic people. But that slowly faded too, leaving Numbuh 14 unconcious.

When she awoke, she was in a hospital bed. Many kids were surrounding her, and looking at her with worry and anticipation in their eyes.

" Where-where am I?" she asked as she sat up.

" You are here in Sector V, fellow KND operative. Your comrad is in the other room. She's unconcious and badly injured." said Numbuh 1.

" What?!" Raven screamed, " What happened?!"

" She hit her wrist on part of the ship when she flew out, and she has a huge gash in it. She was in a state of shock, and I'm sure she didn't feel it, what with the whole flying through the room thing." Numbuh 5 said.

" Will she be all right?" Raven asked, jumping out of bed. Numbuh 5 nodded and motioned her to follow her before walking out of the room and into the next one. She looked down at Timmy, whose wrist was covered in bandages, and her face in band-aids.

_This looks pretty bad. Maybe I should take her to the hospital. I wonder what happened to her face? It must've been splinters or something..._ Numbuh 14 thought.

" Look! She's waking up!" Abby said. Raven walked up beside her as her friend opened her eyes.

" Where am I?" she asked. " And what happened to my wrist?!"

" Relax, Timmy." Raven said, " We're here at Sector V. You hit your wrist on the ship when you flew out, and it's cut pretty badly."

Timmy grasped her wrist, looking at it with interest.

" That's horrible!" she said, " Is it going to be okay?"

Numbuh 5 nodded and helped her get up. She looked around.

" Ooh! Cool! This is the medical center, right? It's better looking than any other one I've seen."

" Thanks." Abby said, " Now let's go see what the others are into. Follow me."

Timmy and Raven shrugged and followed her downstairs and into the main room, where some bald headed dude was standing at a podium, and the others were sitting on a couch. Abby took her place while the newbies sat in the floor, staring at the operative who they took it was their leader. He jumped down and they stood up, saluting him.

" There's no need for that." he said, " Now state your numbuhs and names."

" Numbuh 14, sir." Raven said, relaxing a bit. " My full name is Raven Emica Trinity White. But you can call me Ray."

" Numbuh 87, and you can just call me Timmy."

Numbuh 1 asked her what her real name was, and she told him it was Timina and that she hated it. He just shrugged and said, " Welcome to the team. Numbuh 3 will show you to your rooms."

Numbuh 3 jumped up and started skipping out of the room. The two new operatives followed, skipping as well. They surprised her when they started humming the Rainbow Monkey theme. Kuki stopped dead in her tracks and stared at them.

" You guys like them too?!" she asked. Timmy nodded but Raven said nothing.

" I don't really like them, to tell you the truth. Their too girly. I just love the theme."

" oh." Numbuh 3 said, looking a bit dissapointed. But it soon resumed to her happiness and she started skipping again.

Raven received the room at the end of the hall, and Timmy got the room just before hers. But Timmy came to her room as soon as the girl was gone.

" How come you were acting weird around Kuki? Don't you like her?"

Raven sighed. " I'll tell you a secret,but tell no one else. Got it?" Timmy nodded her head. " That girl is my cousin."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at Raven's excuse.

" But, aren't you happy to be in the same Sector as your cuz?" Timmy asked, the confusion in her voice very clear.

" No. Not really. Look, I'll tell you a story, but please don't tell anyone!"

" I promise." Timmy gave Ray a pinky swear.

" Okay, it all started long long ago, when I was 4 years old." Raven began.

" Ooh! This is going to be good, I can tell." Timmy said, taking a seat on the bed and cradling her legs in her arms, rocking back and forth. It was a habit she had. Whenever she became excited or happy she would do that.Ray sometimes found it annoying, to tell you the truth.

_flashback:_

_Raven was in the car with her mother and father. They were heading toward their vacation house, like they did every Summer. Everything was normal. It was a warm, quiet day. They had breakfast together, like usual. And they were on a family drive. Nothing out of place._

_Joshi, her brother, was poking her, trying to annoy her like he always did on car rides. She was really getting ticked off and yelled for her mother, who was driving. Her mother got her father on the job._

_" You two cut it out!" he said. But Joshi didn't quit._

_" Ouch! He won't leave me alone!" Raven yelled. Her dad scolded them again. And as quickly as it stopped, it went on again. Raven, yelling for help, and Joshi, poking her and leaving little bruises on her._

_Their mom got fed up with it and turned around to give them a quick lecture, but as soon as she did they heard a beep and their mother quickly turned back to see what was going on. They were on the wrong side of the road! Their mom tried to dodge, but the truck hit them, sending their car into a nearby ditch, about ten feet deep._

_Raven watched in horror as her mother, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, flew through the windshield, and bits of bloody glass flew everywhere. She rememebered her father's terrified face as, he too, was sent through the windshield. And she remembered the horrible look of her brother's head getting busted open on the dashboard. Blood was coming out of his mouth at an alarming rate._

_But she was left with only a couple of bruises and cuts from the glass. She was the only one who survived. She was the only one who witnessed the scene that close. She was the only one crying..._

_flasback over_

Timmy's eyes were watering, and she wiped them before asking another question.

" What happened then?" Timmy asked with a sniffle.

" The police took me with them." Ray said.

_Flashback:_

_" This will be your home for now." one of the police officers told her before they sent her into an orphanage. There, she was greeted by the owner and brought to a room with all kinds of children. She walked in, feeling very awkward, and took a bed, tossing her belongings underneath it. She looked around at everyone. They were playing and being happy, but she just couldn't feel that way right now. Her whole family....gone before her eyes. Forever._

_As she thought this, she felt the tears sting her eyes._

" So your parents aren't your biological parents?" Timmy said in disbelief.

Raven shook her head and wiped her eyes, which were watering now.

" But, what does that have to do with Kuki?"

" I'll get to that." Raven said, "Anywho, they let me go to my family's funeral. While I was there, I saw her. She was three then, I think. And her and my mother were very close. I had never met her, and when she asked me who I was, I didn't answer. It felt weird, being around a girl who was crying for my mom."

" But, why do you hate her? And how do you know that that's the same girl?"

" She told me her name. It was Kuki SanBan. My mom was her mother's sister."

" Then that would mean that your part Japanese." Ray nodded. " But...why do you hate her?!"

" I never said that I hated her." Raven answered. " I just....don't like her for some reason. Ever since I was four..."

" And that's it?!" Timmy said, " That's the only reason you act weird around her?!"

" No..." Ray said, " But I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

" Oh, come on. Pwease...."

" Hey, do you think any guys here are cute?!" Raven said, changing the subject.

Timmy just stared at her in dissapointment. She wanted to hear the rest of the tale.

_Maybe later,_ she thought.

**me:** More secrets to be revealed! And not just Raven's secrets...but others too. Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Timmy: You are SO evil!

Me: coughs Ahhhh, no. not really.

me: Well, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! I took FOREVER!!! LOL. Hope you enjoyed it! And remember.....R&R!!!!!!!!!Pwease.....


End file.
